


Bees N Birdies

by punkcatknitter



Series: Branch Breakers [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Babies, Branch Breakers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, where babies come from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcatknitter/pseuds/punkcatknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess has to explain to his daughter where babies come from and it doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees N Birdies

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to archive my old GG fics here for posterity, with the original author's notes if I still have them. Some are better than others, but I was so proud of them at the time.

Bees ‘N Birdies

“A baby?”

Five-year-old Micha stared up at her parents.

Lindsay smiled warmly. “Yeah, honey, you’re gonna have a baby brother or sister in a few months.”

“Oh.” 

And that was it. No questions, no comments, nothing. 

Until the day Holden was born.

Jess was holding her up so she could see her new baby brother in the nursery when she asked it.

The question.

“Daddy, where do babies come from?”

He felt sick to his stomach. 

She tugged on his collar. “Daddy?”

“Uhh…” Jess gulped. “They come from the hospital honey,” he said finally. Aha! That was the answer! After all, they were in a hospital…

Micha frowned and tilted her head. “I thought the baby was in Mommy’s tummy.”

Damn. “He was.”

“The hospital put him in Mommy’s tummy?”

“Sure.” That was easy.

“They put him in Mommy’s tummy and then took him out?”

Okay, maybe that wasn’t such a great answer.

Jess sighed. “When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much…”

“They kiss!” Micha chirped. 

Well, they did kiss….

“Kissing puts a baby in your tummy?”

“No.” Jess scratched his head. “It’s kinda complicated, Micha.”

She shrugged. “You and Mommy figured it out.”

Jess was beginning to regret that they had. Maybe if Micha had stayed an only child, she never would have asked where babies come from.

Or she would have at least asked Lindsay.

Lindsay! Jess almost jumped for joy! That was the answer. “Why don’t you ask Mommy this later,” he suggested.

“Don’t you know?” Micha raised her eyebrows.

Uh, yeah.

“Oh for pete’s sake!”

Jess looked to his right where a matronly nurse had thrown her arms in the air. 

The woman plucked Micha from his arms. “Sweetie, when a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much…”

“Daddy already said that part,” Micha interrupted.

“Well, I’m gonna finish it.” The woman shot Jess a look. “When a Mommy and a Daddy love each other very much they hug and kiss and put their special baby-making parts together and make a baby. Then the baby grows inside the Mommy’s tummy until he’s big enough to come out and play with his big sister.”

Micha smiled. “Cool.”

The woman handed her back to Jess. “You can thank me later.”

Jess stared in amazement as the woman hurried off to fulfill whatever duties she had to do. How had she done that? It was so…easy.

“Well,” he said, smiling at Micha. “Let’s go see how Mommy’s feeling.” He began walking down the hallway.

It hadn’t been that bad.

“Daddy? Do I have special baby-making parts?”

Jess groaned. 

“Do I?”

“You get them when you’re thirty.”

THE END


End file.
